


He-Man vs. The Decepticons

by Blacksmithonaspaceship



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksmithonaspaceship/pseuds/Blacksmithonaspaceship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot script for a TV series. Set after the events of series three of 'The Transformers' (Generation 1) and the 2002 reboot of 'Masters of the Universe', a rogue group of Decepticon refugees lead by Cyclonus have discovered the same portal that transported Queen Marlena to the universe that's home to planet Eternia. They lay siege to Eternia only to come up against massive resistance from He-Man. But they prove too powerful for even He-Man to deal with on his own. Until an alliance between He-Man and former enemy Tri-Klops promises to tip the balance.</p>
<p>For more information about the concept and inspiration visit http://blacksmithonaspaceship.blogspot.com.au/</p>
            </blockquote>





	He-Man vs. The Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the concept and inspiration visit http://blacksmithonaspaceship.blogspot.com.au/

 

 

 

He-Man vs. the Decepticons  
Series pilot  
'The Decepticon Siege of Eternia' part 1  
by  
Steven Snell

  
(Based on 'Masters of the Universe' and 'The Transformers')

 

  
For more information about the concept and inspiration  
behind this script visit:  
blacksmithonaspaceship.blogspot.com.au

 

  
EXT. DEEP SPACE

The blackness of space - a distant sun with a few planets  
in orbit. A small wormhole swirls then suddenly expands. A  
loud thundering noise erupts from it and a large Decepticon  
Space Cruiser, Rancor, thunders through.  
The space cruiser is badly damaged - smoke spews from its  
side, several fires glow down its flank.

  
INT. RANCOR - BRIDGE  
Four large robots - CYCLONUS, BLITZWING, SWINDLE and VORTEX  
\- from a race called Decepticons, scramble to and fro,  
pulling levers, twisting knobs, holding on for dear life as  
Rancor starts to shake its death rattle. A red alert  
flashes and a wailing siren blares away.

 

 

 

  
CYCLONUS  
Blitzwing, how far?

  
BLITZWING  
I remember it was at least a  
hundred thousand Hics from the  
portal.

  
CYCLONUS  
Vortex, has anyone followed us  
through?

  
VORTEX  
(checks a scanner)  
Negative - I think we lost them.

  
BLITZWING  
We’ll never make it in this  
wreck.

  
EXT. DEEP SPACE  
A large explosion erupts from Rancor’s mid-section

  
INT. RANCOR - BRIDGE  
The explosion rocks the Decepticons off their feet.  
CYCLONUS and BLITZWING manage to steady themselves, but  
SWINDLE grabs onto VORTEX for balance, and the two go down  
with a crash.  
Cyclonus takes out his blaster and blasts the red alert  
bulb and siren with a laser bolt.

 

 

  
BLITZWING  
I suggest we abandon the Rancor.

 

Cyclonus considers.

  
CYCLONUS  
Can we make it on our own?

  
BLITZWING  
I believe I can make a hundred  
thousand Hics easily.

  
SWINDLE  
Hey - me and Vortex ain’t built  
for that.

  
CYCLONUS  
Fear not Swindle - Blitzwing and  
I shall carry you. Now secure the  
energy detector and lets get  
moving.

  
Vortex takes a device from a compartment, hands it to  
Swindle who secures it in his chest compartment. Cyclonus  
secures another device - the Key to Vector Sigma.  
Swindle makes for the exit, opens the hatch - the  
corridor’s on fire. Swindle reels back in terror.

 

 

  
SWINDLE  
Cyclonus - we’re trapped.

  
CYCLONUS  
Blitzwing - make an alternate  
exit.

  
BLITZWING transforms into a tank, aims his turret at the  
wall. The others hit the deck.

 

  
VORTEX  
Fire in the hole.

  
SWINDLE  
Gee, thanks for pointing that out  
\- I would never have guessed that  
Blitzwing was about to -

  
POW - Blitzwing blasts a hole in the wall - the blackness  
of space can be seen on the other side.

 

 

  
CYCLONUS  
Quickly - out.

  
Swindle and Vortex dive through the hole and into the  
vacuum of space.

 

 

  
CYCLONUS (CONT’D)  
After you - hurry.

  
Blitzwing transforms into a jet and flies out through the  
hole.  
  
Cyclonus also transforms into a jet and soars through the  
hole.

  
EXT. DEEP SPACE  
VORTEX grabs hold of BLITZWING and hitches a ride, as does  
SWINDLE with CYCLONUS. They flee from the wreckage.

  
After reaching a short distance Swindle looks back as the  
Rancor finally explodes - BOOOOOM - the intense light casts  
a strong glow on his face. Then it fades away. The Rancor  
is no more. Pieces of debris drift past them.

  
Swindle and Vortex survey the vast nothingness of space.

 

 

  
VORTEX  
Your memory circuits had better  
be at full tilt Blitzwing. If  
this planet you found is not  
where you say it is we might  
float off into the void.

  
CYCLONUS  
I have absolute faith in  
Blitzwing’s claims.

  
SWINDLE  
(searches his memory -  
talks to himself)  
I get the horrible feeling I left  
something back on the Rancor -  
just can’t remember what it is.

  
BLITZWING  
According the star-positions this  
planet’s orbit should be just  
under a thousand hecs at an angle  
of five degrees.

  
SWINDLE  
(still to himself)  
I think I’ve got everything. But  
there’s something nagging me. You  
see, this is what happens when  
you take off in a rush -

  
CYCLONUS  
SWINDLE - focus.

  
SWINDLE  
Sorry boss.

  
Cyclonus and Blitzwing adjust their course five degrees.

 

 

  
CYCLONUS  
Decepticons - prepare for  
immediate combat when we land. Blitzwing - did you select an  
appropriate first target?

  
BLITZWING  
I certainly did. A remote castle  
brimming with energy and so  
isolated there’s no chance of  
reinforcements showing up.

  
CYCLONUS  
Excellent work.

  
SWINDLE  
Castle? I thought you said this  
place was up-to-date - lasers and  
jet fighters and all that?

 

  
EXT. PLANET ETERNIA  
The planet Eternia in deep space. From space it’s similar  
to Earth with its blues and greens overcast by cloud  
formation.

  
EXT. ETERNIA - DAY  
Closer still, beneath the cloud cover, Eternia looks very  
much like Earth. Rolling fields of green, hilly  
mountainsides, rocky plains.

  
A dragon sweeps across the sky.  
In stark contrast, a futuristic fighter jet sweeps across  
the same flight path as the dragon.

  
A SPELEAN WARRIOR - bipedal, bat-like and humanoid in  
appearance - soars downwards from the sky.  
On the ground, a horse drags a cart driven by a human along  
a dirt road. A futuristic hovercar, driven by a GOBLIN  
overtakes the horse and cart. The drivers of each vehicle  
give each other a friendly wave.

  
EXT. CASTLE GRAYSKULL - DAY  
Castle Grayskull sits isolated amidst a rocky surrounding.

  
ADAM (V.0.)  
I’d hate for you to think I was  
ungrateful. It’s been my honour  
to serve, the only reason I ask  
is that -

 

INT. GRAYSKULL - THRONEROOM - DAY  
PRINCE ADAM, late teens, and ORKO, a small floating wizard,  
face the SORCERESS, late thirties. Adam’s tiger-like green  
and yellow striped cat, CRINGER, lounges nearby.

  
ADAM  
\- well, Skeletor hasn’t really  
been up to much lately. And I’ve  
been thinking there are others  
who would be more ... worthy?

  
The Sorceress puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

  
SORCERESS  
Adam, how can you question your  
worthiness?

  
ADAM  
There are others who fight with  
all their heart and have the  
skill and courage to match. And  
they do so without any super  
strength. Take Captain Vartan, of  
the Pantheon people ...

  
Adam motions to Orko that’s his cue. Orko wriggles his  
fingers, sparkles appear at the tips, and opens a magical  
viewing portal.

  
THROUGH THE VIEWING PORTAL: A brave warrior, VARTAN, fights  
off nasty looking Orcs attacking a village.

  
BACK IN THE THRONEROOM:  
Orko closes the portal.

  
SORCERESS  
It was not me who chose you Adam.  
The Sword of Power itself singled  
you out.

  
ADAM  
But why?

  
SORCERESS  
Firstly, all those things that  
make He-Man what he is - his  
honour, courage and selflessness -  
come from within you.

  
ORKO  
Had the Sword not chosen you, you  
would some day still become the  
man that He-Man is. Kinda.

ADAM  
But without the super-strength  
and speed the sword gives me.

  
SORCERESS  
True. But but unlike Vartan you  
did not choose the path of a  
warrior.

  
The Sorceress points to Adam’s heart.

  
SORCERESS (CONT’D)  
Your heart is not tainted with  
the deep seated aggression I see  
in those like Vartan - though  
they may bury it well, and though  
they fight with honour, given the  
power of He-Man this aggression  
could very well overcome them. So  
much so that they would become  
just as destructive a force as  
those they fight against.

  
Adam’s still not convinced, turns away.

  
ORKO  
Err, Sorceress, ma’am. There is  
something Adam’s not telling you.

  
ADAM  
Orko ...

  
ORKO  
But you can’t not tell her.

  
SORCERESS  
What is it?

  
Orko wriggles his fingers and opens the magic viewing  
portal again.

  
ORKO  
Not what, but who?

  
THROUGH THE VIEWING PORTAL: HE-MAN, a muscular warrior and  
Adam’s alter-ego, fights off SKELETOR and four of his  
henchmen, WHIPLASH, TRI-KLOPS, TRAP-JAW and CLAWFUL, with  
ease.

  
ORKO (V.O.) (CONT’D)  
Teela ...

  
TEELA, a young female warrior, late teens, watches He-Man  
fight off Skeletor - she’s totally enamoured.

  
ORKO (V.0.) (CONT’D)  
There’s no denying how she feels  
about He-Man.

  
Brief moments later Skeletor and his cronies high-tail it.  
He-Man gives Teela a wave as he leaves, his job done, and  
she gushes.

  
ORKO (V.O.) (CONT’D)  
But to her Adam’s just a ... a  
pal.

  
THROUGH THE VIEWING PORTAL: A courtyard. Adam waves at  
Teela, who’s in the middle of sparring with a large male  
training partner - she simply gives him a friendly wave in  
return, barely breaking her concentration, and gets back to  
kicking her training partner’s butt. Adam deflates.

  
BACK IN THE THRONEROOM:  
Adam shoots Orko a disapproving look.

  
ORKO (CONT’D)  
Sorry Adam, I think it’s  
important the Sorceress knows.

  
SORCERESS  
But why should this give you  
cause to relinquish your ability  
to transform into He-Man?

  
Adam considers his response.

  
ADAM  
I want the chance to step up as I  
am. I want Teela to see me take  
action when trouble shows, not  
‘conveniently’ disappear when He-  
Man comes along to save the day.  
She sees me as a coward ...

  
ORKO  
I tried telling Adam just how  
ridiculous that is but he still  
wanted to see you.

  
ADAM  
The Sword of Power should be  
passed to someone who is willing  
to make the commitment. Eternia  
deserves more than just a part-time  
champion.

  
SORCERESS  
Indeed, you didn’t have to come  
to me with this, you could simply  
pick and choose if and when to  
become He-Man. That you have  
given such weight to Eternia’s  
needs only illustrates why the  
Sword chose you.

  
The Sorceress opens her own magical viewing portal - Orko’s  
pales in comparison.

  
SORCERESS (CONT’D)  
If you were to give up being He-  
Man your successor might not be  
as effective. The man who held  
the Sword of Power before you,  
Ro, was not as pure of heart as  
you are and would sometimes make  
bad decisions as a result.

  
THROUGH THE SORCERESS’ PORTAL:  
A brave warrior, HE-RO, similar to He-Man, wields the Sword  
of Power against an army of Snakemen.

  
SORCERESS (V.O.) (CONT’D)  
As He-Ro his judgement was often  
clouded.

  
In a rage, He-Ro throws a giant boulder at the Snakemen.  
The boulder knocks them for six, but keeps rolling and  
demolishes the very village he was defending.

  
BACK IN THE THRONEROOM:

  
SORCERESS (CONT’D)  
The very reason you do so well as  
He-Man is because of who you are  
as Adam. I will consider your  
request but only if you give more  
consideration to this one point.

  
Adam bows his head.

  
EXT. COUNTRYSIDE ROAD - DAY  
ADAM drives a hovercar, ORKO sits next to him and CRINGER  
in the back.

  
INT. HOVERCAR - DAY  
ORKO notices ADAM’s sullen expression.

  
ORKO  
You know she’s right. And aside  
from all the qualities the  
Sorceress mentioned you’ve always  
had the one thing that makes He-  
Man unique.

  
ADAM  
And what’s that?

ORKO  
Your sense of humour. Like the  
time you were playing dodge-ball,  
and while all the other kids got  
mad when they got hit by the ball  
you just laughed it off. You  
don’t take things so ...  
(searches for the right  
word)  
... personally.

  
Adam gets the innuendo.

  
ADAM  
I’m sorry little buddy - I don’t  
mean to seem like I’m sore at  
you.

  
Adam lightens a little.

  
ADAM (CONT’D)  
I haven’t thanked you for coming  
along with me.

  
ORKO  
Hey - wanna see a trick I’ve been  
working on?

  
ADAM  
So long as it doesn’t involve us  
getting wet.

  
ORKO  
I know what the problem with that  
trick was. I only made the bucket  
disappear - I forgot to include  
the water in the chant. You have  
to be really specific with the  
magic forces. They take things  
sooo seriously.

  
Orko does sparkly-fingers. Cringer cowers and covers his  
eyes - he knows all to well what’s coming.

  
ORKO (CONT’D)  
Here goes: Appear to me now, for  
Adam to bequeath, the most  
beautiful flowers, for Teela to  
receive.

  
POOF - a large bunch of flowers appears to Orko: heaps of  
them, right in front of the windscreen.

  
WALLOP - the flowers paste themselves against the  
windscreen and block Adam’s view.

  
ORKO/ADAM  
WHHOOOOOAAAAAAAA -

  
Adam hits the brakes.

  
EXT. COUNTRYSIDE ROAD - DAY  
The hovercar careens to a halt.

  
INT. HOVERCAR - DAY  
ADAM looks at ORKO as though at a court jester.

  
ORKO  
Sorry.  
(wriggles his fingers)  
Magic forces, hear my plight, and  
take these flowers from my sight.

  
POOF - a blindfold appears around Orko’s head.  
He opens up his hat and takes out a small sweeper.

  
ORKO (CONT’D)  
Guess I’ll have to do it the old  
fashioned way.

  
Orko gets out of the hovercar and gets to work clearing the  
windscreen.  
The communicator buzzes.

  
TEELA (V.O.)  
Adam, this is Teela, where are  
you?

  
ADAM  
About ten minutes away.

  
TEELA (V.O.)  
Listen, the palace is under  
attack. You need to stay where  
you are until I tell you it’s  
safe.

  
Orko looks through the windscreen to Adam.

  
ADAM  
Who’s attacking?

  
TEELA (V.O.)  
We don’t know yet. Just do as I  
say and stay put. Teela out.

  
ADAM  
But Teela, I can help.

  
The communicator gives nothing but static.

  
The windscreen is now clear. Orko hops back in.

  
ORKO  
Did I hear that right? The palace  
is under attack?

  
ADAM  
We’d better hurry.

  
Adam starts the hovercar.

  
ADAM  
You’d both better stay here.

  
ORKO  
Tell me you’re going to turn into  
He-Man for this.

  
No answer from Adam.

  
ORKO (CONT’D)  
Adam ...

  
ADAM  
I have to get moving Orko, are  
you getting out or not?

  
ORKO  
No way - I promised your father  
I’m not letting you out of my  
sight. Let’s go.

  
EXT. COUNTRYSIDE ROAD - DAY  
The hovercar speeds away.

  
EXT. PALACE ETERNIA - DAY  
Establishing shot of Palace Eternia, which sits atop a high  
cliff face. To its rear, a sheer drop to a raging river, to  
its front an expanse of field leading to a forrest. Inside  
its massive steel walls a virtual mini-city housing 10 000  
people surrounds a small city centre from which juts a  
towering main castle.

  
TEELA, RAM MAN and a couple of guards dash to the scene of  
a small battle near a wooded area just outside the front of  
palace.

A few guards do battle with TRI-KLOPS and WHIPLASH.  
They’re no match - Tri-Klops sweeps them aside with his  
sword and Whiplash brings his mighty tail to bear, knocking  
them all into a wall.

 

 

WHIPLASH  
We’re not here for you. We’re  
here for someone much more worthy  
of our skills.

  
TEELA  
Right here boys.

  
Teela bounds in, goes at it with her lance. She holds her  
own as best she can but after a few traded blows Tri-Klops  
expertly throws her into the guards she came with.

  
Ram Man flies at Whiplash headfirst, but Whiplash expertly  
somersaults over him and he crashes into a tree.  
Teela’s genuinely surprised.

  
TEELA (CONT’D)  
Looks like they’ve learned some  
new moves.

  
Tri-Klops brings his laser eye into action and fires a  
warning blast at Teela and the guards.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
We said we’re not here for you.  
We’re here for He-Man. Bring him  
out here NOW or the next shot  
won’t miss.

  
NEARBY - ADAM, ORKO and CRINGER spy the scene from the  
woods.  
Adam pulls his laser-blaster.

  
ADAM  
I can take them from behind.

  
ORKO  
You promised He-Man would deal  
with this.

  
Adam looks to Orko and his shoulders drop - a promise is a  
promise.  
Adam pulls the Sword of Power, holds it aloft and chants.

  
ADAM  
‘By the power of Grayskull.’

  
A bolt shoots from above, through the Sword and into Adam,  
transforming him into: HE-MAN.

  
HE-MAN  
‘I HAVE THE POWER.’

  
Adam aims the Sword at Cringer, a similar bolt shoots out  
at the quivering cat, and he is transformed into a mighty,  
muscular tiger: BATTLE CAT.

  
AT THE SCENE OF THE BATTLE: Teela regains herself.

  
WHIPLASH  
Bring He-Man out here now.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
Let me just shoot Teela, that’ll  
bring him out here.

  
WHIPLASH  
No Tri-Klops - she is not armed  
with a blaster. There would be no  
honour in that.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
To the Snake-Pit with honour.  
She’s just as high on the hatelist  
as He-Man.

  
He-Man appears, astride Battle Cat. Battle Cat growls. Tri-  
Klops and Whiplash turn. He-Man dismounts.

  
HE-MAN  
Haven’t seen you boys in some  
time. How badly did you miss me?

  
Teela swells with joy at the sight of He-Man.

  
TEELA  
He-Man ...

  
Tri-Klops takes an attack position, as does Whiplash.

  
WHIPLASH  
Prepare for defeat, He-Man. Tri-  
Klops and I have been in combat  
training with the famed Master  
Jinoshi. We are here to settle  
old scores. Hand-to-hand.

  
Both Whiplash and Tri-Klops sheath their weapons.

  
HE-MAN  
Now there’s a novelty. Sure you  
wouldn’t rather just stick to the  
usual routine and shoot me in the  
back?

  
He-Man presents his back to them.

  
WHIPLASH  
We will do this like true  
warriors.

  
Tri-Klops scowls.

  
TEELA  
Don’t trust them He-Man, just  
take ’em out.

  
Whiplash and Tri-Klops close quarters with He-Man.

  
HE-MAN  
Stay back Cat. It’s me they want.

  
Battle Cat backs away.

  
WHIPLASH  
Before we do this, I want to make  
it clear that we do this not out  
of spite, but to regain our  
honour. Master Jinoshi taught us  
that without honour we have  
nothing. You have been a most  
worthy adversary. But the past  
humilities you’ve inflicted on us  
demand reciprocity. And so we are  
here to collect.

  
HE-MAN  
Would an apology suffice?

  
Tri-Klops growls and throws himself at He-Man. Whiplash  
swipes his tail at He-Man. He-Man tumbles over Whiplash’s  
tail, narrowly avoiding a nasty clobbering, and trips Tri-  
Klops in the process.

  
But just as quickly, Tri-Klops immediately converts his  
fall into an expert somersault and jumps over He-Man as  
Whiplash follows through with a back-fist to He-Man’s face,  
which catches him by surprise. Tri-Klops lands a firm kick  
to the small of He-Man’s back as he lands behind him. He-  
Man stumbles.

  
Teela’s eyes widen in shock.

  
TEELA  
That’s impossible.

  
Tri-Klops and Whiplash continue their assault on He-Man.  
Together they’re a dynamic duo, with expert arm-locks,  
blows, spins, kicks and somersaults to counter each and  
every blow He-Man sends their way.

  
But He-Man gives just as good as he gets and lands the odd  
blow, sending Whiplash and Tri-Klops down, though only  
momentarily.

  
More guards come to the fray. FISTO and MECKANECK also  
arrive.

  
FISTO  
Hey, why’re you guys just  
standing back? He-Man needs us.

  
TEELA  
Easy, Fisto - He-Man can handle  
this.

  
FISTO  
We’d better check this isn’t a  
distraction for Skeletor to sneak  
in.

  
Meckaneck nods and extends his neck above tree-height for a  
higher view.

  
FROM MECKANECK’S POV: he scans every inch of the periphery.  
There’s nobody else around.  
Meckaneck reels his head back in.

  
MECKANECK  
I don’t see anyone. Just these  
two. What exactly is this about?

  
Tri-Klops trades blows with He-Man. He-Man armlocks him,  
but Tri-Klops expertly twists out of it and headlocks He-  
Man. Whiplash swings his tail into He-Man’s solar plexus,  
winding him. He-Man throws Tri-Klops clear and falls to one  
knee.

  
Whiplash, bloodied and bruised, stands over him.

  
WHIPLASH  
I demand that you stand and face  
me. I refuse to finish you while  
you’re down.

  
He-Man stands. He looks to Teela, who looks back with a  
worried expression. It emboldens him.

  
Whiplash swings his tail at He-Man, but He-Man grabs it midair,  
swings Whiplash round and round and sends him flying  
into Tri-Klops. The two go rolling like bowling pins and  
wind up about fifty metres away.

  
Teela looks on, as do all the others. Whiplash and Tri-  
Klops get to their feet, battered and exhausted. But  
there’s no more fight left in them, they stagger backwards.  
He-Man sees he’s won.

  
HE-MAN  
The honour was all mine.

  
Teela runs up to He-Man, her champion. He puts an arm  
around her.

  
TEELA  
Thought you were slipping for a  
moment there.

  
HE-MAN  
I didn’t want to make it look too  
easy.

  
Tri-Klops glowers at He-Man. He brings his laser eye to  
bear and powers it up to blast He-Man in the back.  
Meckaneck sees this.

  
MECKANECK  
He’s gonna shoot.

  
Everyone turns and braces themselves. But Whiplash puts a  
hand on Tri-Klops’ shoulder.

  
WHIPLASH  
No my friend. He beat us fair and  
square.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
We’ve spent months training for  
this. I’m not leaving without  
satisfaction.

  
WHIPLASH  
We gave it our best. But we  
weren’t adequately prepared.  
Don’t dishonour Master Jinoshi  
like this.

  
Tri-Klops considers then powers down his laser. The others  
are surprised.

  
WHIPLASH (CONT’D)  
We should return to Snake  
Mountain and let Skeletor know  
we’re back.

  
Tri-Klops nods and the two walk away into the woods.

  
RAM MAN  
Hey - we just gonna let those two  
walk off?

  
HE-MAN  
I think they’re finished for  
today. Let’s just quit while  
we’re ahead.

  
With the ruckus over, the rest of the guards tend to their  
injured.

TEELA  
I’m not sure what bothers me the  
most - their improved fighting  
skills or Whiplash’s new  
vocabulary.

  
RAM MAN  
Yeah - and he knows more words  
now too - kinda weird don’t’cha  
think?

  
He-Man, Teela, Ram Man, Fisto and Meckaneck turn at the  
sound of approaching horses.

  
CAPTAIN VARTAN and a couple of his men come galloping  
towards the group.

  
VARTAN  
When I got word you were under  
attack I came as quickly as I  
could.

  
TEELA  
Vartan.

  
Teela breaks from He-Man and runs up to Vartan, who  
dismounts and throws his arms around her. She reciprocates  
a little too friendly, catching He-Man off-guard.

  
VARTAN  
Should we give chase?

  
TEELA  
Not our style. But thanks for  
coming, you didn’t have to.

  
Teela turns to the others, Vartan still has his arm around  
her.

  
TEELA (CONT’D)  
Everyone, this is Vartan, from  
Pantheon.

  
They all exchange greetings and general pleasantries.  
Vartan approaches He-Man with a twinkle of hero worship in  
his eye.

  
TEELA (CONT’D)  
And I can tell you’re just dying  
to meet our man of the hour.

  
VARTAN  
I never thought I’d ever meet  
you.

  
He holds out his hand and He-Man shakes it.

  
TEELA  
He-Man, Vartan’s a great admirer.  
Sometimes too great if you ask  
me. Half our conversations  
somehow end up being about how  
well I know you.

  
VARTAN  
Sir, this is an absolute honour.

  
HE-MAN  
The honour is mine - I’ve heard  
of your many victories, Vartan.  
And please, no need to call me  
sir. So ... you’ve both known  
each other some time then?

  
TEELA  
Just a few weeks. We met at the  
hand-to-hand combat gala at  
Pantheon city.

  
VARTAN  
And Teela’s been keeping me on my  
toes ever since. Our sparring  
sessions have been rather ...  
interesting. Which reminds me -  
are we still on for this  
afternoon?

  
TEELA  
Of course. There’s a new armlock  
I want to show you.

  
HE-MAN  
Not that it’s my place, but I ran  
into Adam earlier. He mentioned  
that you were both going to  
Fleming Point this afternoon.

  
Teela’s eyes widen from the memory-jolt.

  
TEELA  
Oh no - Adam - I totally forgot.

  
VARTAN  
I don’t mind cancelling.

  
Teela considers. He-Man waits with baited breath.

  
TEELA  
No - you’re here now. I couldn’t  
make you ride all the way back.  
Besides, it’s just Adam. He’ll  
understand. It’s not like I’d be  
breaking a date. We were just  
going to hang out, that’s all.

  
He-Man deflates.

  
Nearby in the woods, Orko spies the scene and sees He-Man  
deflate at Teela’s virtual rejection.

  
EXT. ROCKY PLAINS - DAY  
WHIPLASH and TRI-KLOPS walk on in silence. Whiplash  
considers Tri-Klops’ defeated expression - it evokes a  
memory of:

  
EXT. MASTER JINOSHI’S SECLUDED HIDEAWAY - DAY  
FLASHBACK:  
WHIPLASH and TRI-KLOPS stand bashfully before an old but  
wise Goblin, MASTER JINOSHI.

 

 

  
WHIPLASH  
Ummm ... Mr Jinoshi, me and my  
pal here, we heard you was the  
best for learnin’ to do good  
fightin’ and all that stuff and  
we was wonderin’ ... if we could  
learn a few things from ya.

  
Jinoshi considers him dubiously.

  
JINOSHI  
Only a few things?

  
FLASHBACK:  
Some time later, Jinoshi takes Whiplash and Tri-Klops  
through their paces, the typical Sensei with his students.

  
The two try to land blows on their master but Jinoshi  
effortlessly evades their fists and throws them both to the  
ground. Tri-Klops snarls in anger but Whiplash is more  
humble and gives a bow.

  
JINOSHI (CONT’D)  
Size and strength come second to  
speed and skill, which in turn  
come second to the ability to  
calm one’s mind. Do not  
concentrate too hard on the force  
with which you wish to land your  
strikes. Focus instead on seeing  
your strikes hit their target  
moments before you even unleash  
them.

  
FLASHBACK:  
Some weeks later, Whiplash and Tri-Klops go through the  
paces with Jinoshi. They’ve improved - Whiplash is now more  
collected and calm as he throws his kicks and punches, but  
Tri-Klops still throws himself into action with an  
unmaskable fury.

  
This time when Jinoshi evades and counter-throws their  
strikes they land on their feet, elegantly.  
Whiplash bows. Tri-Klops snarls in anger, Whiplash gives  
him a small whip from his tail and motions for him to bow  
also. He does.

  
WHIPLASH  
We doin’ pretty good ain’t we  
Master?

  
Jinoshi considers Whiplash with a questioning look.

  
JINOSHI  
A warrior’s style is manifested  
in the way he, or she, expresses  
themselves verbally. It’s time we  
learned a few other skills.

  
Jinoshi tosses a book to Whiplash, who looks confused.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
He means you have to stop talkin’  
like such a dummy.

  
FLASHBACK:  
Many months later. Whiplash and Tri-Klops kneel before  
Jinoshi.

  
JINOSHI  
Whiplash, you have improved to  
the point where I have nothing  
more to teach you. Your fighting  
style has not only advanced  
twenty-fold but you now engage in  
combat with a sense of honour I  
rarely see in my students. You  
have learned the value of  
respect, especially as it matters  
in battle, and you should be as  
proud of yourself as I am.

  
WHIPLASH  
Master Jinoshi, I will carry your  
teachings on my shoulder the rest  
of my days. I thank you humbly  
for your patience with my many  
former flaws and it is with a  
sense of great anguish our ways  
must now part.

  
JINOSHI  
Tri-Klops ... I have nothing more  
to teach you either. But NOT  
because you have nothing more to  
learn.

  
Tri-Klops looks up, surprised.

  
JINOSHI (CONT’D)  
You have failed to control your  
anger, it clouds your every move  
and thought when you fight, and I  
fear I am incapable of helping  
you vanquish this darkness within  
you. My only hope is that your  
friend Whiplash may influence you  
in this matter for the good.

  
Jinoshi puts a hind on Whiplash’s shoulder.

  
JINOSHI (CONT’D)  
Stick with him Tri-Klops, he has  
proven himself a valuable friend  
and comrade to you. Observe his  
ways and some day maybe you can  
hold your head with the sense of  
pride deserved of all men who  
overcome those things which hold  
them back.

  
Whiplash looks to Tri-Klops, who wears the same defeated  
expression as before.

  
Off Tri-Klops’ expression transition to:

  
EXT. ROCKY PLAINS - DAY  
WHIPLASH and TRI-KLOPS are now in a more volcanic area, as  
is characteristic of the badlands surrounding Snake  
Mountain.

  
They walk on as before. Whiplash is stirred by Tri-Klops’  
defeated expression. He halts.

  
WHIPLASH  
Tri-Klops. I’m not going back to  
Snake Mountain. I mean, I will  
return with you now, but only to  
inform Skeletor that I’m leaving.  
I’m not going back to our old  
ways.

  
Tri-Klops regards this with a stunned expression.

  
WHIPLASH (CONT’D)  
These past months you’ve become a  
good friend. I fear for what might become of  
you should you continue with  
Skeletor’s plans for conquest. So  
I want you to come with me.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
You’re not serious? What would we  
do?

  
WHIPLASH  
Set up our own temple. Pass on  
Master Jinoshi’s teachings. Or  
perhaps simply walk the land  
until we find a new calling. But  
as far as Skeletor is concerned,  
I shall bid him a respectful  
farewell and be on my way.

  
Tri-Klops considers.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
This isn’t what we went to  
Jinoshi for. We went there to  
learn how to pound He-Man. And  
look how that backfired on us. It  
was a waste of time. The only way  
we can bring He-Man down is by  
rejoining Skeletor.

  
WHIPLASH  
It wasn’t a waste of time for me.  
That wasn’t the first time He-  
Man’s let us walk away from  
defeat. But it is the first time  
I see why. I will not make an  
enemy of Skeletor, but I will not  
continue my loyalty to an enemy  
of He-Man. We can live a life of  
neutrality. What do you say?

  
Tri-Klops turns away in thought.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
Skeletor won’t allow us to leave.

  
WHIPLASH  
Then together we shall force him.  
If that comes to be the case.

  
Tri-Klops turns back to Whiplash.

  
TRI-KLOPS  
If we’re to leave, why go back at  
all? Why not just walk away right  
now?

  
WHIPLASH  
I’d rather we left on good terms.

   
Tri-Klops considers.

  
EXT. PALACE ETERNIA - OUTDOOR COURT - DAY  
TEELA and VARTAN spar with much skill and gusto, unaware  
they’re being watched from:

  
INT. PALACE ETERNIA - CORRIDOR - DAY  
ADAM looks out through a window over the outdoor court at  
TEELA and VARTAN sparring. ORKO joins him. CRINGER is by  
Adam’s side.

  
ADAM  
Now that I’ve met him in person  
he seems like a very nice guy.  
I’m glad she’s found someone like  
him.

  
ORKO  
What do you mean ‘found’? It’s  
just a training session - they  
don’t look that close to me.

  
EXT. PALACE ETERNIA - OUTDOOR COURT - DAY  
TEELA flips over VARTAN and sweeps his legs out from under  
him, he recovers from it and somersaults over her and goes  
in for a counter-throw, but she’s two steps ahead and judo  
throws him, but he pulls her down as he goes and they end  
up on the ground together, their faces close for a brief  
moment, looking into each other’s eyes - something passes  
between them.

  
ADAM and ORKO see this from the window.

  
But just as quickly Teela springs to her feet, as does  
Vartan, and the sparring resumes.

  
INT. PALACE ETERNIA - CORRIDOR - DAY  
ADAM turns away from the window and starts to walk off.  
ORKO and CRINGER follow.

  
ORKO  
Maybe you don’t have to pass on  
the Sword of Power. There must be  
other ways of showing Teela what  
you’re capable of doing as Adam.

  
ADAM  
I’m supposed to be a pillar of  
strength for the people of  
Eternia, yet look at me. When I saw them with their arms  
all over each other it hit me  
harder than any blow I’ve ever  
taken.

  
Orko floats around front of Adam and halts him.

  
ORKO  
Maybe I can come up with a spell  
for all this. You know - like a  
forgetting spell, so you can  
forget you feel this way.

  
ADAM  
It’s a nice idea Orko, but if you  
could come up with a spell like  
that you’d be the most powerful  
magician in the universe.

  
Adam walks on through to:

  
INT. PALACE ETERNIA - VEHICLE BAY - DAY  
ADAM, ORKO and CRINGER come out into a large bay lined with  
hovercars and other vehicles.

  
KING RANDOR and QUEEN MARLENA see him.

  
MARLENA  
Adam, there you are.

  
RANDOR  
Why didn’t you let us know you  
were back? We thought Whiplash  
and Tri-Klops might have run into  
you as they fled.

  
ADAM  
Sorry father.

  
MARLENA  
I want you to keep your  
communicator on at all times.

  
ADAM  
No offense mother, but I can look  
after myself.

  
Marlena puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

  
MARLENA  
We heard that those two held  
their own against He-Man today.  
What kind of a chance would you  
stand if He-Man can barely take  
them?

RANDOR  
I want you to take Andra with you  
while those two are still at  
large.

  
ADAM  
But -

  
Randor holds up a finger for silence then speaks into his  
wrist communicator.

  
RANDOR  
Andra, this is Randor. Report to  
vehicle bay twelve. Adam’s  
waiting for you - I want you to  
escort him everywhere he goes.

  
ANDRA (V.O.)  
(from wrist comms  
speaker)  
Yes sir.

  
RANDOR  
You’re to wait here. Andra is  
going to be your shadow.

  
ADAM  
Yes father.

  
Randor seesAdam’s down at this. He takes him by the  
shoulders.

  
RANDOR  
Son - if you were taken hostage  
they could use you as leverage to  
get whatever they want, and that  
could lead to many innocent  
people getting hurt.

  
ADAM  
Yes sir, I understand.

  
Marlena gives him a kiss on the cheek and she and Randor  
leave.

  
Adam waits till they’re gone then hops into his hovercar.  
Cringer jumps into the back seat.

  
ORKO  
Where are you going?

  
ADAM  
I’m telling The Sorceress my  
mind’s made up. I’m not going to  
wait for this to get any worse. I  
want to show everyone I don’t  
need baby-sitting. My time with  
the Sword of Power is at an end.

  
ORKO  
But your father said -  
Adam revs the engine. Orko reluctantly hops in next to  
Adam. They drive off.

  
EXT. SNAKE MOUNTAIN - DAY  
CYCLONUS stands front, BLITZWING, VORTEX and SWINDLE stand  
side-by-side just behind him.

  
A slight distance away stands Snake Mountain, with its  
modifications making it look more like a remote castle than  
a mountain.

  
SWINDLE  
(to Blitzwing)  
Thought you said it was a castle.

  
CYCLONUS  
Who cares about its appearance?  
Can you confirm its power levels?

  
SKELETOR approaches on a hover chariot - he holds his ramskull  
staff in one hand. To his left and right, also on  
hover chariots, are TWO-BAD and MER-MAN. They’re flanked by  
a contingent of Skeletor’s hover-robots, all with their  
guns poised.

  
Swindle points the energy-detector past Skeletor and his  
approaching contingent towards Snake Mountain - its  
readings go off the scale.

  
SWINDLE  
Blitzwing was right about that -  
the thing’s brimming to capacity.  
I still say it looks more like a  
mountain than a castle -

  
Skeletor’s contingent stop a safe distance in front of the  
Decepticons and hover there.

  
SKELETOR  
You have ten seconds to turn  
around and go back where you  
came.

  
Swindle leans into Vortex.

  
SWINDLE  
(to Vortex)  
D’you think that’s a mask its  
wearing?

  
CYCLONUS  
My name is Cyclonus of the  
Decepticon army. Our terms are simple - surrender  
and submit to my command. In  
return I will grant you powers  
beyond your own reckoning. Reject  
my offer and you shall be swept  
aside. The choice is yours.

  
Skeletor gives no answer - simply gives a maniacal laugh,  
raises his staff, aims it at Cyclonus and powers it up to  
shoot a bolt.

NOTE: This is only the first part. If you're interested to read the rest of this script simply go to the 'Scripts etc' page on my site:

http://blacksmithonaspaceship.blogspot.com.au/


End file.
